


Um Travesseiro e Nada Mais

by TracerBullet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracerBullet/pseuds/TracerBullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O moreno nunca gostara de abraços. Porém, se permitiu aceitar o do amigo. Depois de um tempo até ficara agradável. John tinha um cheiro diferente; algo como chá, madeira e a loção de barbear. Um aroma tão... John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um Travesseiro e Nada Mais

Sábado, meio dia. O Dr. John Watson ocupava seu tempo lendo um livro qualquer do Mark Twain, sentado numa confortável poltrona. Um silêncio delicioso se instalava no apartamento 221 B da Baker Street. O motivo era claro: o Sr. Holmes repousava em seu quarto. Não era comum Sherlock acordar muito cedo, a não ser que estivesse trabalhando em um novo caso. John adorava isto nele. Tudo ficava extremamente calmo até as doze horas, o horário em que Sherlock geralmente se levantava da cama.

A casa estava um completo caos. Livros e papéis jogados pela sala; a mesa da cozinha se tornara um laboratório de química, já que Sherlock fizera o favor de enchê-la de tubos de ensaios, balões volumétricos e vários outros materiais. Sem falar nos pulmões humanos que estavam na geladeira. O único lugar onde permanecia arrumado era o quarto de John.

John começava a estranhar a demora de Sherlock em acordar quando, algum tempo depois o mesmo apareceu na sala. O médico tirou os olhos do livro e o observou.

\- 'Dia, Sherlock. – Saudou John, sorrindo abertamente.

Sherlock olhou como se o amigo o tivesse insultado. Holmes andava com os pés descalços, usando um pijama debaixo do robe, o cabelo escuro e levemente encaracolado estava amassado, os pequenos olhos azuis acinzentado estavam semicerrados. Ele ainda estava meio sonolento, mas ainda assim não perdia o mau humor usual, que piorava dez vezes mais assim que acordava.

\- Hm. – Grunhiu o outro.

\- Está com fome? Eu posso fazer algo pra você comer.

\- Entediado. – Foi apenas o que ele se dignou a dizer.

Há dois dias não aparecia um caso novo. Considerando o fato que Sherlock enlouquecia quando ficava  _tanto tempo_ parado, aquilo era um grande avanço. John então se levantou da poltrona e se dirigiu até a cozinha, para preparar o café da manhã/almoço do amigo. Sherlock deitou-se no sofá e permaneceu lá, calado, balançando os pés de maneira impaciente. John suspirou profundamente.

\- Prepare-se para o inferno, John. – Murmurou para si mesmo.

-  _Tédio!_ – Berrou o moreno, visivelmente irritado. – John, por qual motivo não aparece um novo caso?

\- Sherlock, só faz dois dias. - Respondeu o outro, aumentando o tom de voz para Sherlock escutá-lo da sala. – Vê se relaxa um pouco. Não vai demorar muito para Lestrade ou outra pessoa te procurar.

É claro que Holmes não ia parar por ali. John sabia de cor o que aconteceria em seguida: uma série de resmungos e queixas. Passava um tempo com o violino e voltava para sua pose de menino emburrado. Tentava se concentrar lendo um dos livros de Watson e depois perguntava ao mesmo o porquê de não ter aparecido nenhum caso, como se a culpa fosse  _dele_. Sherlock zapeou os canais da TV e repetiu o seu habitual " _Chato!"_ até se cansar do aparelho e desligá-lo.

O detetive consultor andava de um lado para o outro, mais inquieto ainda. E as horas foram passando, aumentando o tédio e o mau humor de Sherlock. Perto das nove horas John apareceu na sala, devidamente arrumado para um encontro com sua nova namorada.

\- Sherl, eu estou indo buscar Connie. – Comunicou o médico ao homem que jazia quase imóvel no sofá.

\- Quem?

\- Minha namorada, Sherlock. – Respondeu. – Aquela que jurou nunca mais pôr os pés aqui depois de sua indelicadeza com ela.

\- Seja mais específico, John. – Não era uma ironia.

\- Enfim, eu estou indo agora. – Disse, ignorando o comentário do outro. – Eu fiz seu jantar e preparei um pouco de chá. Come um pouco, pelo menos.

Sherlock deu um pulo do sofá.

\- Você vai me deixar aqui? O que você vai fazer com ela que não pode fazer aqui comigo, afinal? – Novamente, não era uma ironia.

" _Oh, Deus, de novo não!"_ Pensou John, enquanto umedecia os lábios.

* * *

John Watson subiu as escadas pisando firme, furioso com o fim de seu encontro com Connie. Furioso com o maldito Sherlock Holmes. O namoro havia durado menos de uma semana e meia, um novo recorde. Durante todo o encontro Sherlock lhe enviou diversas mensagens com os dizeres " _Venha para casa"_ ou " _Estou entediado!"._ Obviamente, Connie ficou furiosa pela atenção de John ser dirigida às mensagens de Sherlock Holmes e não a ela. " _Você escolhe, John: ele ou eu."_ Disse Connie. John apenas foi para casa depois disso.

Tudo o que ele queria fazer era gritar com Sherlock. Mas sua raiva sumiu quando ele surgiu na sala e encontrou o amigo dormindo no sofá. Sherlock havia adormecido com as pernas sendo abraçadas pelos próprios braços. A cabeça pousava numa almofada e no rosto tinha expressões suaves. Provavelmente ele havia pego no sono à sua espera.

John suspirou e sorriu enquanto o observava. Foi até o quarto do amigo, lhe trouxe um lençol e o cobriu em seguida. Permaneceu perto de Sherlock, velando seu sono por um bom tempo. Ele adorava quando Sherlock dormia.

* * *

 

Domingo, meio dia. Sherlock acordou lentamente. Estava em seu sofá. Quando se levantou sentiu uma leve dor nas costas, havia dormido de mau jeito. Foi até o banheiro e tomou um longo banho, depois vestiu outro pijama. Deitou novamente no sofá, pegou o celular e verificou se tinha alguma mensagem de Lestrade. Havia uma mensagem, mas não era de Lestrade. Era de uma pessoa chamada Connie, lhe chamando por nomes nada agradáveis. " _Connie..."_ Sherlock disse para si mesmo " _Esse nome me é familiar"_.

\- John, quem é Connie? – Gritou Sherlock. – John?

Nenhum sinal de John. Sherlock bufou, perguntando-se o que iria fazer agora, já que não tinha Watson para amenizar seu tédio. Alguns minutos depois o Dr. Watson estava de volta ao 221 B, carregando algumas sacolas nas mãos. Sherlock lhe lançou seu habitual olhar examinador e antes mesmos de abrir a boca, John disse:

\- É, Sherlock, eu fui à lavanderia buscar as suas roupas.

" _Estraga prazer..."_

\- Olha só, precisamos conversar sobre a noite passada. – Começou John, depositando as sacolas na poltrona que ficava de frente ao sofá. – Eu tenho uma nova  _ex_  namora—

Sherlock não lhe dava a mínima atenção. Ele caminhou até a janela, olhou rapidamente e voltou a John, sorrindo de lado. Deu uma risada nasalada e finalmente disse:

\- Lestrade.

* * *

Três assassinatos em uma semana, roubos de artefatos valiosos, seqüestro do dono de uma companhia aérea, isso sem contar com os casos em que o Sr. Holmes nem precisava sair de casa. Nos últimos tempos Sherlock andava mais ocupado do que nunca, mais empolgado também.

Três e meia da tarde. Sherlock estava trabalhando em um novo caso, sobre um serial killer, e ia ao necrotério junto com o Dr. Watson desvendar o assassinato da última vítima do criminoso.

\- John, vá pegar meu cachecol. – Ordena o detetive consultor a Watson, que vai até o quarto e logo em seguida volta com o agasalho em mãos.

John tenta lhe entregar o cachecol, mas Sherlock recusa. Apenas levanta as sobrancelhas e aponta para o próprio pescoço. John demora alguns segundos para entender que o amigo queria que  _ele_ pusesse o cachecol. Mesmo furioso, o médico se aproxima de Sherlock e trata de fazer o que o outro queria. Mas que tipo de pessoa Watson tinha se tornara? Na guerra as pessoas o respeitavam, era ele quem mandava. Entretanto, com o maldito Sherlock Holmes era diferente. John não sabia dizer não ao amigo.

Sherlock era uma criança. Uma criança que necessitava de cuidados  _o tempo todo_. Sherlock ficara totalmente dependente dos cuidados de John; isso era óbvio para qualquer um que os conhecia. Mas é claro que isso também desencadeou uma poção de piadas e comentários a respeito do relacionamento e da opção sexual dos dois. As pessoas sempre os confundiam com um casal. No começo John se incomodava com isto, mas depois de um tempo parou de tentar corrigir os outros.

\- Você consegue pelo menos respirar sem pedir a minha ajuda, Sherlock? – Perguntou o loiro, sem tirar os olhos do cachecol.

Sherlock pareceu ligeiramente incomodado com o último comentário.

\- O que quer dizer com isto? Eu não preciso da sua ajuda pra nada, John.

John largou o cachecol e cruzou os braços.

\- Oh, sério? - Disse ele, aumentando o tom de voz. - Você realmente fala uma coisa dessas depois que eu acabo de  _te vestir_?

" _Estúpido Sherlock!"_ Xingou John, em seus pensamentos. Watson não podia acreditar na arrogância de Holmes. Ele cozinhava para Sherlock, lavava suas roupas, realizava todos os seus pedidos, até os mais ridículos e humilhantes. Um pouco de reconhecimento faria o pobre Watson feliz.

\- Vamos embora, Molly nos espera. – Falou Sherlock calmamente, tentando mudar de assunto.

John se distanciou de Sherlock, que o seguiu com o olhar. Sherlock jamais admitiria sua completa dependência de John. Mas aquela era uma verdade inegável. Só de pensar naquilo as maçãs de seu rosto atingiam um tom levemente avermelhado. Ele não conseguia mais se imaginar sozinho, sem ter a companhia e os cuidados de Watson. E, às vezes, o medo de perder o amigo lhe assombrava profundamente.

* * *

A Academia William McCarthy era um dos melhores internatos de Londres. O lema da William McCarthy era " _Honra e Disciplina"_. O Sr. Holmes conhecia este lema muitíssimo bem, pois os piores anos de sua vida se passaram em tal internato. Quando tinha oito anos já estava na sexta série, ele sempre fora o melhor aluno daquele lugar, apesar de detestá-lo tão intensamente. As aulas eram chatas, os professores, assim como os próprios colegas de classe, eram uns acéfalos incompetentes.

Por ter pulado algumas séries e ser dotado de uma inteligência extraordinária, o jovem Sherlock se destacava muito em sua escola. Mas era um tipo de realce negativo. Ninguém simpatizava com ele ali, todos o desprezavam. Porém, aquele desafeto fora recíproco. Sherlock fazia questão de humilhar qualquer um que passasse pelo seu caminho, e também, seu poder dedutivo assustava absolutamente a todos naquela escola. Na primeira semana estudando na William McCarthy, a criança descobriu casos entre os professores, incesto envolvendo dois irmãos que dividiam um dormitório e que o vice-diretor era viciado em cocaína.

Sherlock se lembrava bem do dia em que sua mãe lhe informara que ele estudaria em um internato. Obviamente, aquela decisão não fora bem aceita. Na verdade, o menino teve a pior reação possível. Pela única vez na vida Sherlock agiu feito uma criança igual às outras: chorou, gritou, esperneou, implorou à mãe para não colocá-lo na William McCarthy. Mas sua mãe negou, afirmando que ele precisava interagir com outras crianças e que um internato lhe transformaria num homem digno. Sherlock a odiou por isso; durante todo período de férias e até pelos primeiros meses do ano letivo se opôs a falar com ela, lhe escrever cartas ou ao menos vê-la.

Sua mãe estava certa, o internato o transformou. No início, Sherlock tinha aulas em casa, com um professor idoso que lhe ensinava apenas o necessário. Depois que acabavam as aulas, o garoto podia tocar seu violino ou então entreter-se no vasto jardim de sua casa. Porém, na Academia William McCarthy, Sherlock aprendera  _valores morais_. Aquela escola lhe mostrara o quão terrível podia ser a humanidade. Ele decidiu que nunca iria agir como um deles, iria ser justamente o oposto do que a escola pregava. Todos homens de mentes vazias, prioridades mais que absurdas e valores completamente distorcidos.

O menino Sherlock parecia ter saído de um filme de terror. Ele fora enviado para lá assim que o irmão mais velho, Mycroft, saíra. O que fazia as pessoas da escola tremerem só de ouvir o sobrenome " _Holmes"._ Para a surpresa e desagrado de funcionários e alunos, o Holmes mais novo superava o irmão em tudo; fosse à inteligência, total arrogância e o desaforamento. Ele respeitava as regras, mas não deixava de expor sua opinião avessa a cada uma delas. Porém, ninguém podia negar que Sherlock agia como gente grande.

No dormitório sua cama era mais arrumada, suas roupas estavam sempre muito bem dobradas e limpas. Tratava de assuntos sérios com a eloqüência de um homem crescido, o modo como caminhava se assimilava a de um imponente duque. Entretanto, seu rosto pálido e sempre sério juntamente com os olhinhos azuis penetrantes causavam certo pavor nos demais alunos. E este medo aumentava sempre que Sherlock caminhava silenciosamente pelos corredores dos dormitórios.

Ele saiu da Academia William McCarthy diferente. Aquele internato lhe ensinara boas lições, de uma maneira meio torta, é claro. Aprendeu a tomar conta de si mesmo, a sobreviver naquele inferno, sem nenhum amigo. Sherlock se considerava forte e pronto para os desafios e infortúnios que a vida lhe traria. Estava certo que podia combater tudo sozinho e a presença de uma segunda pessoa era mais que desnecessária em sua existência. Mas o Sr. Holmes se equivocara. A chegada do Dr. Watson mudou totalmente o rumo das coisas.

John sempre fora alguém muito cortês, demasiado paciente e terno. De alguma maneira, talvez um instinto fraternal, ele sentiu que Sherlock necessitava de cuidados. John cuidou dele da melhor maneira possível. E o moreno aceitou o que o amigo lhe oferecia. Depois de alguns meses ao lado de Watson, Sherlock pensou consigo mesmo que aquela era a época mais feliz que ele vivera.

* * *

 

O médico e o detetive consultor estavam eufóricos. Só foi preciso examinar o corpo e visitar a casa da vítima para descobrir quem era o tal serial killer. Um homem hábil, mas não era páreo para a astúcia do Sr. Holmes. Só faltava Sherlock ir à Scotland Yard falar com Lestrade e o caso estaria resolvido. John estava exausto; tinha feito alguns plantões naquela semana e o caso do serial killer consumira toda sua energia. Tudo o que queria era ir para casa e descansar.

" _John, eu nem agüento olhar para o seu rosto._   _Vá dormir!_ " Sherlock mandou, assim que os dois saíram do necrotério do hospital. " _Eu posso ir sozinho à Scotland Yard."_

John se perguntava se era tão evidente assim o seu cansaço físico, a ponto do próprio Sherlock lhe pedir que fosse dormir. Então, Watson seguiu sozinho para o 221 B e ao entrar no quarto, nunca imaginou que uma cama poderia ser tão convidativa. Sentiu um frio agradável e ouviu o barulho da chuva do lado de fora. Não demorou muito para ele cair no sono. Um sono profundo; muito, muito, muito  _profundo._ E de repente, John viu um par de olhos azuis.

-  _John..._ – Disse a voz dona do par de olhos azuis. –  _Acorde!_

Não era mais um sonho, era Sherlock. John praticamente saltou de sua cama. O sobretudo preto de Sherlock estava encharcado, seu cabelo estava grudado na testa, o rosto mais pálido do que o comum e seu corpo tremia.

\- Sherlock, você está bem? – Perguntou, tocando o rosto do amigo. Estava gelado.

\- Claramente, não. – Ofegou o outro.

John tratou de tirar toda a roupa de Holmes, depois o enrolou em seus lençóis e o abraçou.

\- Eu nunca abracei um homem pelado em toda a minha vida. – Comentou Watson, com um sorriso enviesado.

\- Hora errada para piadas, John. – Falou o outro, olhando torto para ele.

Tudo começara quando Holmes saiu da Scotland Yard. Chovia um pouco enquanto ele esperava por um táxi. Depois de certo tempo sem conseguir avistar ao menos um taxista, se dispôs a ir a pé e descobriu que o motivo da falta de táxis: as ruas estavam congestionadas devido a um acidente envolvendo um carro e um ônibus. A única saída fora continuar a andar.

No meio do caminho a casa, a chuva aumentou drasticamente. A temperatura daquela noite de outubro era de aproximadamente 48º F. Sherlock correu o mais rápido que pôde; seu corpo tremia tanto que suas pernas doíam a cada passo dado. Chegando à Baker Street, Sherlock se deu conta que não estava com suas chaves. Como John sempre estava ao seu lado, ele não via necessidade de levar as suas próprias chaves, quando podia usar as do amigo. Às vezes ele odiava esse seu lado desatento para as coisas que não envolviam seus casos.

O detetive consultor bateu na porta pelo o que pareceu ser um tempo muito longo. A Sra. Hudson estava visitando uma amiga adoentada, ia passar a noite fora. Só tinha John ali. Enviou algumas mensagens que não foram respondidas. Gritou seu nome diversas vezes, mas o outro não apareceu. O idiota tinha um sono muito pesado e o barulho da chuva não ajudava em nada.

" _Eu vou te matar, John. Eu vou te bater tanto!"_

Seu corpo estava gelado e os tremores aumentavam. Não havia outro jeito: tinha que arrombar a porta. E assim ele fez. Sherlock arrastou-se até seu apartamento, onde tivera que arrombar a porta novamente. Finalmente dentro de casa, foi direto ao quarto do amigo, onde o encontrara dormindo na cama. Aproximou-se dele e pediu para acordar.

John ficara assustado ao encontrá-lo daquela forma. Tão frágil e doente. Só de olhar para Holmes percebia-se que era hipotermia. Ele não tinha forças para absolutamente nada, tremia demasiadamente e suas mãos pareciam papéis. Não foi preciso dizer a John que estava fraco para livrar-se do peso das roupas, ele o tirou antes de Sherlock pronunciar qualquer coisa. Sherlock se socou na cama do amigo e agarrou-se aos diversos lençóis trazidos por Watson, que depois o envolveu em seus braços.

Holmes não se constrangia com o fato de estar pelado na cama de Watson, mas sim de ser abraçado por ele. O moreno nunca gostara de abraços. Porém, se permitiu aceitar o do amigo. Depois de um tempo até ficara agradável. John tinha um cheiro diferente; algo como chá, madeira e a loção de barbear. Um aroma tão...  _John._

Depois de um tempo a temperatura de Sherlock voltou ao normal, seu corpo parou de tremer e seu rosto ganhou um tom mais rosado. Se sentia um pouco melhor, mas não queria se levantar. Decidiu que ia dormir ali mesmo.

* * *

Sherlock abriu os olhos lentamente. Quando notou que não dormia em seu quarto, fez uma rápida retrospectiva dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Lembrou-se de tudo. As ruas congestionadas, a chuva, o frio cortante, John. Sentiu a respiração quente de John batendo contra sua pele. A cabeça estava afundada no peito do moreno, os braços dele o prendiam pela cintura. Estava preso por John. Seus lábios curvaram-se levemente.

Watson se moveu. Sherlock temeu que o amigo estivesse acordando, então decidiu fechar os olhos e fingir que ainda dormia. Mas não, ele não tinha acordado; só trouxera o corpo de Sherlock para mais perto do seu. Os lábios dele encostavam-se a seu pescoço agora. Sherlock sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e suas bochechas enrubesceram. Pensou que seria melhor sair dali, mas depois se deu conta que mesmo se quisesse aquilo não conseguiria. John o prendera. Ia ser tudo tão constrangedor quando ele acordasse.

Decidiu voltar a dormir. Não foi muito difícil. Ele apoiou o queixo na cabeça do outro e caiu em um sono profundo. Tão profundo que quando acordou pela segunda vez, parecia que tinha dormido por anos. Sentiu falta de algo; a cama era ocupada apenas por Sherlock.

\- John! – Gritou o detetive consultor. –  _John, John, John!_

Não demorou a ele aparecer. Os cabelos loiros que visavam ao grisalho estavam molhados, ele usava uma camisa cinza e um jeans velho.

\- Ah, olá, Sherlock. – Ele sorriu docemente. – Sente-se melhor? Você quase me matou de preocupação ontem.

\- Que horas são? – Disse Sherlock, ignorando o a pergunta do outro.

\- Eu não sei, acho que são quase dez horas.

Holmes espirrou.

\- Eu vou tomar um banho. – Mais um espirro.

\- Você pegou um resfriado.

Sherlock riu ironicamente. Retrucou falando que nunca adoecia, mas o outro não lhe deu ouvidos. John exigiu que ele deixasse de lado todos os casos em que estava envolvido e descansasse. É claro que o outro tentou protestar de todas as formas, mas Watson havia deixado claro que não ia deixá-lo trabalhar. E iria fazer de tudo para atrapalhá-lo em seus casos se ele insistisse mesmo assim. Sherlock ficou furioso. Deu-se por vencido, enrolou-se nos lençóis, foi pisando firme e rogando pragas até entrar no banheiro.

Quando saiu do banho, já vestido em um pijama e seu robe, percebeu que a casa estava completamente arrumada. Bem diferente de como andava ontem, depois que Sherlock encharcou o chão. Encontrou John na cozinha, preparando chocolate quente e panquecas. Sherlock concluiu que John era a melhor pessoa do mundo inteiro.

\- Eu sei que você não gosta de ficar parado e também sei como esses resfriados podem ser irritantes. – Começou o médico. –  _Er,_ então eu fiz isso aqui pra você. – Ele apontou para a comida.

\- Tudo bem. – Respondeu o outro, sentando-se na mesa para comer. – Você não vai trabalhar?

\- Enlouqueceu? É claro que não, você está doente. Eu vou ficar e cuidar de você. – E se virou para o fogão, voltando a preparar as panquecas.

Sherlock não mostrou nenhuma expressão de contentamento, mas tinha ficado alegre com aquilo. Naquele dia John não tirou os olhos dele, cada ato que fazia era pensando  _nele_. Depois de comer, Sherlock não foi para seu quarto, e muito menos para o sofá, ele voltou a deitar na cama de John. Tudo naquele quarto exalava John. Até o próprio Holmes estava impregnado pelo cheiro do amigo. De repente o quarto de Watson parecia bem mais legal que o dele próprio.

Volta e meia o mais velho aparecia com algo para ajudar a passar o resfriado. Remédios, suco, lenços de papel. E depois decidiu relaxar; pegou um livro do Edgar Allan Poe que lia e deitou-se ao lado de Sherlock em sua cama. Sherlock se virou e fez questão de perguntar o que ele tanto lia.

\- " _Histórias Extraordinárias",_ de Edgar Allan Poe. – Respondeu John, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

\- Aposto que é idiota. – Comentou Sherlock. – Leia em voz alta, John. Eu quero rir dessa tolice.

John franziu as sobrancelhas, meio surpreso com pedido de Sherlock. Mas assim o fez. John leu os contos em voz alta e Sherlock não o interrompeu uma vez sequer e dirigia seu olhar entre o livro e o amigo. Ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz por estar doente.

* * *

Quinta feira, sete e meia da manhã. O Dr. Watson tomava café da manhã ao lado de seu amigo, o Sr. Holmes. Enquanto o primeiro lia o jornal do dia, o outro apenas olhava para o prato de comida intocável. Ele andava mais calado do que o comum, sem energia para praticamente nada e muito distraído. Ainda resolvia os casos com excelência, mas não tinha a mesma animação de antes. Passava a maior parte do tempo tocando violino e às vezes até compunha algumas músicas. E para completar, ele se recusava a aceitar qualquer ajuda de John. A casa sempre estava limpa e arrumada e ele até fazia seu próprio café da manhã. Sherlock não parecia a mesma pessoa.

\- Você nem tocou na comida. – Comentou John, tirando os olhos do jornal. – Está bem?

\- Hm.

John o observou brincar com os talheres. Estava realmente preocupado com o amigo. Encontrou-se com Mycroft para contar-lhe sobre o estado do Holmes mais novo; não deu em muita coisa, no final. Mycroft foi até o 221 B para conversar com o irmão e tentar descobrir o motivo daquela melancolia. Foi um total desastre. Sherlock acabou expulsando-o de casa.

John não conseguia mais conviver com aquele par de olhos azuis triste. Decidiu deixar a sutileza de lado.

\- Sherlock, olhe para mim. – Ele não olhou. –  _Sherlock!_ – Gritou John. Sherlock levantou os olhos finalmente.

\- O que você quer, John? – Disse o outro, um tanto irritado.

\- Qual é o seu problema, afinal? Eu tentei respeitar o seu espaço, mas não dá mais pra continuar assim. Olha o seu estado, Sherlock! Está deprimido, só toca aquele maldito violino e nem se entusiasma mais com os casos. Se algo está te chateando pode falar comigo, mas  _por favor_ , pare de agir deste modo!

Sherlock levantou-se e o olhou com pura aversão.

\- Você é irritante. Cuide da sua vida, Watson.

E simplesmente saiu.

* * *

Sherlock deu uma tragada. Pensou no pobre John Watson, que devia estar detestando-o agora. Os sentimentos eram a raiz do seu problema. Sentimentos são mais letais do que qualquer droga. Ele se detestava por sentir. Se começasse a se importar seria igual às outras pessoas: estúpido e fraco. Sherlock deu uma baforada.

Holmes  _realmente gostava_  do Dr. Watson. Mas aquilo estava predestinado a uma completa catástrofe. Gostar de alguém já era algo terrível, para começar. O pior era gostar de seu único amigo, com quem dividia um apartamento. Com sete bilhões de pessoas no mundo, tinha que ser justamente  _ele_ o escolhido? " _Maldito John!"_  Xingou Sherlock " _A culpa é toda dele_ ". Uma das piores coisas de ser humano era ter que conviver com a sina de um dia se apaixonar.

O detetive consultor não sabia lidar com esse tipo de coisa. A vida era mais fácil quando se tratava de casos estranhos e dedução. Ele não agüentava mais sentir aquele perfume de John em seus sonhos. Era uma tortura psicológica. Como ele iria contar para John? E se John reagisse mal? Se ele aceitasse toda aquela sandice, o que aconteceria depois? Muitas opções, mais idéias ainda e nenhum resultado adequado. Seria melhor voltar para casa e tentar ajeitar as coisas.

Ao chegar em casa encontrou John sentado no sofá, olhando para a porta, como se estivesse à sua espera. Ele se levantou no mesmo instante e abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo mais novo.

\- Não, deixa que eu falo. – Disse Sherlock. Decidiu fitar o chão. – Esqueça as coisas que te disse hoje mais cedo, John. Você... faz um ótimo trabalho cuidando dessa casa, de mim. Nunca mude, sempre seja assim.

John sorriu de orelha a orelha. Ele apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e então, tudo voltou ao normal. Ou quase normal. Naquela mesma noite, Sherlock apareceu no quarto de John. Segurava um travesseiro e nada mais. O moreno acordou o médico tocando-lhe o ombro. John ainda estava meio sonolento.

\- John, eu 'tô doente. – Começou Sherlock. – Dá espaço, eu vou dormir aí com você.

\- Ahm? Tá, tá bom. – Falou o outro, dando um longo bocejo. – Deita logo, Sherlock.

E assim ele o fez. Sherlock deitou-se no mesmo lugar onde adormecera há algumas semanas atrás. Sentiu-se muito bem ao lado de John, mas o importante foi que ele  _sentiu_ e não ficou infeliz com aquilo.

* * *

 

Domingo, nove e meia da manhã. Sherlock observava o Dr. Watson digitar sobre um de seus casos no blog. Ele tinha um sorriso divertido e sua atenção era direcionada apenas ao notebook. O moreno tocava seu violino despretensiosamente, enquanto mergulhava em pensamentos. Estava decidido a conquistar John. Seria tudo mais fácil se o amigo confessasse seus sentimentos por ele, em vez do contrário. Mas a idéia de Watson gostar dele era tão absurda que chegava a ser hilária. Entretanto, Sherlock tinha que tentar.

Ficava mais simples quando ele tratava aquilo como um caso. Existiam alguns problemas que Sherlock precisava eliminar para tê-lo. O primeiro: opção sexual. John era cem por cento hétero. Se livrar das namoradas nem seria uma dificuldade, já que o próprio amigo se encarregaria disto. O segundo: a questão da amizade. John precisava acreditar que um relacionamento amoroso com Holmes seria tão agradável quanto à amizade. O terceiro e último: sexo. Como ia ser? Sexo faz parte do namoro. Aquele era um assunto um tanto difícil para Sherlock. Se ele não fosse bom para Watson nas relações sexuais, o resto com certeza não daria certo.

Naquela manhã Sherlock dera início ao seu fantástico plano de sedução. Usava uma camisa preta que John elogiara há dois meses, o cabelo estava muito bem penteado e tratara de se comportar o melhor que pôde. Olhou para o outro novamente, sorrindo feito um maníaco.

" _Olha só para você, John Watson. Tão sossegado..."_ Ele ria por dentro " _Nem faz idéia que em pouco tempo estará apaixonado por mim"._

Sherlock se levantou do sofá onde jazia e comunicou ao médico:

\- Irei lhe fazer um chá.

John nem teve tempo de responder, já que o outro partira direto para a cozinha. Ficou feliz; sabia que existia uma possibilidade, mesmo que mínima, de conquistá-lo. Afinal, ele era Sherlock Holmes. E Sherlock Holmes nunca desistia e sempre tinha tudo o que queria. Não se importava mais com a conversa que tivera com Mycroft há algumas semanas.

Mycroft apareceu num momento em que John não estava em casa. Sherlock estava ocupado, analisando duas amostras de sangue. O fato de ser interrompido já era demasiado irritante, mas ser interrompido pelo irmão fora o ápice. Ele entrou sem nenhuma cerimônia e sentou na poltrona de John. Sorria cinicamente, como sempre. O mais novo sabia que vinha uma longa conversa pela frente.

" _O que te traz aqui, Mycroft?"_ Perguntou, sem rodeios.

" _John está preocupado, meu caro irmão. Foi ele quem me procurou. Ele acha que você tem algum problema e espera que eu descubra."_

O Holmes mais velho suspirou e fitou Sherlock.

" _Pensei que fosse mais esperto, Sherlock. Você poderia ter o que quisesse, mas preferiu escolher o inalcançável."_ Os batimentos cardíacos de Sherlock aumentaram drasticamente ao ouvir a última frase. " _Tinha que ser logo o Watson, seu único amigo? Você pode ter milhões de defeitos, irmão, mas suas qualidades superam estes. Sabes que com sua beleza, inteligência e juventude poderia ter quem quisesse, entretanto insiste em querer ter a única pessoa que nunca será sua."_

Sherlock corou violentamente. Não de vergonha, mas de raiva. Não sabia como Mycroft descobrira seus sentimentos por John, já que ele era um deus nos disfarces. Às vezes poderia enganar até ele mesmo com uma boa máscara.

" _Não sei do que você está falando, Mycroft."_

" _Oh, Sherlock, não insulte a minha inteligência. Você pode enganar Watson, mas não me engana. Eu sou seu irmão e conheço cada pensamento que se passa nessa sua cabeça."_

" _Mycroft, devo lembrá-lo que eu sou magnífico no boxe. Se me fizer perder tempo novamente com essas suas idiotices ou se ao menos cogitar em encher John com isto, eu não hesitarei em lhe aplicar todos os golpes que domino."_ Disse Sherlock, com a cara fechada. " _Agora, se já acabou de falar, por favor, se retire. Se não acabou, retire-se do mesmo jeito."_

Mycroft deu uma risada cheia de sarcasmo e saiu do apartamento 221 B. Às vezes ele conseguia ser tão irritante que tirava o irmão mais novo do sério. Mas agora nada mais lhe importava a não ser John. Sherlock estava empenhado em fazê-lo gostar dele. Nada e nem ninguém lhe atrapalhariam.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sherlock aparece com o chá de Watson e lhe entrega. John sorri abertamente e o olha de uma maneira afetuosa. Da sua maneira, Holmes retribui o olhar. Por um bom tempo nenhum dos dois fala alguma coisa. Até que John agradece pelo chá e comenta:

\- Você anda meio diferente, Sherlock.

\- Isso te incomoda, John?

\- Não. – Responde o médico. – Mas mesmo que me agrade bastante este seu lado gentil e prestativo, eu prefiro o antigo Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock sorriu. Se John preferia o verdadeiro Holmes, então as possibilidades aumentavam. John podia se apaixonar por ele.

* * *

" _Qual é o seu problema, John? Por que não se apaixona logo por mim?"_

O olhar de Sherlock estava fixado em Watson. Fazia semanas que ele tentava fazer o amigo gostar dele, mas nada acontecia. O detetive consultor tamborilava os dedos no braço do sofá, impaciente. John não era muito seletivo, levando em conta as mulheres com quem ele saía. Sem falar que, se apaixonar por Holmes facilitaria muito a vida. Os dois resolviam casos juntos, moravam juntos, conheciam as vontades e as manias um do outro. Pra quê procurar uma namorada na rua quando podia ter Sherlock em casa?

Holmes juntou as palmas das mãos, como se fosse rezar. Ele precisava pensar em alguma coisa, precisava de uma nova estratégia. Mas a sua mente começava a recordar as palavras de Mycroft: " _Você poderia ter o que quisesse, mas preferiu escolher o inalcançável"._ Droga, a culpa era toda de John. Ele podia deixar tudo mais simples se apaixonando logo por Sherlock. Iria ser tão legal quando isto acontecesse.

Dois planos vinham à mente do detetive consultor. O primeiro consistia em beijá-lo e sair correndo o mais rápido possível. " _Hm, John não reage muito bem quando é pego de surpresa. O mais provável seria ele me dar um soco ou surtar."_ Concluiu o Sherlock. O segundo plano era bem parecido com o anterior: contar a John que estava apaixonado por ele e sair correndo o mais rápido possível. " _Ridículo. Eu nunca faria uma coisa destas!"_

\- Sherl, você está bem? – Perguntou John, tirando o amigo de seus devaneios.

\- Uhum.

John franziu o cenho. O amigo o encara com um olhar de psicopata. Parecia que ele planejava um atentado à Rainha.

\- Vou dormir. – Informou Holmes e foi para seu quarto.

Watson sabia o que ia acontecer: depois que ele fosse dormir, Sherlock aparecia em se quarto com um travesseiro e diria que estava doente. Praticamente todas as noites ele dormiam juntos, mas durante o dia ninguém falava sobre isso. Era um assunto tão sigiloso e misterioso quanto o fato de Sherlock adoecer durante a madrugada e estar sadio de manhã. Aquilo se tornava um vício culposo.

Não demorou muito para John ir se deitar também. Adormeceu rapidamente, crendo que não muito tarde seria acordado por Sherlock. Mas isto não aconteceu. Estava sozinho e já era mais de duas da manhã. Holmes não apareceu. Calçou os chinelos e se arrastou até o quarto do amigo.

\- Sherlock! – O acordou, tocando-lhe no rosto. – Sherlock!

\- Ahm? Quê?

\- Não vai  _adoecer_  hoje? – John sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Que merda ele estava fazendo ali, afinal? – Me deixa ser mais claro: você não vai... dormir comigo hoje?

Sherlock saltou da cama no mesmo instante. Só pegou o travesseiro e seguiu Watson até o quarto dele. O lado esquerdo da cama estava intacto, apenas lhe esperando. Holmes se deitou, o outro apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e os dois sorriram, mesmo que discretamente. John estava feliz pelo amigo ajudá-lo a alimentar seu vício. Sherlock estava explodindo de alegria por dentro. Seu plano dera certo! Ele só precisava saber se John sentiria sua falta durante a noite. Watson estava apaixonado por ele.

* * *

Domingo, cinco e quarenta da manhã. Sherlock tirou o travesseiro e tentou sair silenciosamente da cama de John. Era sempre assim: ele saía antes do amigo acordar para não dar de cara com o mesmo e acabar numa situação constrangedora. Sorte a dele que o outro nunca tocara neste assunto durante o dia. Holmes não conseguia se soltar de Watson, o médico sempre o prendia pela cintura.

\- Sherlock. – Chamou John, antes de bocejar. – Nem pense em sair desta cama antes das oito.

Sherlock não podia ficar mais desconcertado. Queria sair correndo dali de tanta vergonha. Já era de manhã e ele tocou  _naquele_ assunto.

\- Uh... Ok. – Respondeu o detetive consultor, sentindo sua face ficar completamente corada.

\- Ótimo. – Disse o loiro e pousou sua cabeça no peito de Holmes.

O coração dele batia tão forte que ficou com medo de John notar. Ele voltou a dormir ansioso, mas não sabia o porquê. Só sabia que tinha a ver com John.

* * *

 

Sherlock se aconchegou no sofá, cruzou as pernas e secou o amigo sem o mínimo de pudor. John por outro lado não parecia ficar incomodado com aquilo, ele também não tirava seus olhos de Holmes. Os dois não trocaram uma palavra sequer, só se olharam como dois maníacos durante um bom tempo. Agora estava tudo muito claro; John estava interessado nele também. Mas ambos não admitiam esta paixão mútua. Aquilo virara um jogo de poder, e quem confessasse primeiro perdia. Poderia ser um pouco angustiante, porém não deixava de ser delicioso.

Obviamente, Sherlock queria ganhar e esperava com ânsia por isto. Entretanto, o médico estava certo que conseguiria arrancar uma declaração de Holmes. John jogava sujo, muito sujo. Sua tática era uma boa e velha indireta. Ele sabia que Sherlock não reagia muito bem a indiretas. E assim os dois ficavam: armando um contra o outro. Tudo debaixo dos panos.

Fazia quase três semanas que Sherlock deduzira a paixão de Watson por ele, e aquela expectativa o estava matando. Holmes quase chegara a dizer a John como se sentia há uma semana, mas seu pudor o impedira. Depois disso começaram os flertes.

" _Vamos lá, John, não seja tímido. Eu sei que você me quer, então diga. Diga logo, diga, diga!"_

\- Diga! – Gritou Sherlock, de repente.

\- Dizer o quê? – Perguntou o outro, estranhando.

O moreno se levantou irritado. Havia dito aquilo em voz alta. Queria se esconder de Watson.

\- Nada.

Foi para a cozinha, mas John fizera questão de lhe acompanhar. Aquela tensão entre eles estava aumentando cada vez mais. As pessoas de fora começavam a notar isto também. Parecia que John iria arrancar as roupas e agarrá-lo a qualquer momento. Ele forçava tanto, que estava quase conseguindo o que queria.

\- Então, Sherlock... – Começou ele, que sorria feito um pervertido. – Faz tempo que você não sai de casa, só resolve os casos aqui. Eu pensei que você ia gostar de sair um pouco pra, você sabe, se divertir comigo.

O detetive consultor engoliu seco. John estava a um passo de ganhar o jogo deles.

\- Não, eu prefiro ficar em casa.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Sherlock suspirou, aliviado. – Nós podemos achar algo para nos  _divertirmos_  aqui em casa mesmo.

" _Ah, seu sádico..."_

Sherlock havia subestimado John. Aquela aparência dele enganava muito bem. Ele era um jogador a altura de Holmes, com toda a certeza. Conhecia muito bem as fraquezas de seu oponente e não hesitava em usá-las contra o mais novo. Agora, só restava aceitar o fato que John vencera o jogo. Sherlock iria confessar seus sentimentos por Watson.

\- John, eu... – Um nó na garganta.

\- Você...? – Ele sorria imensamente. Sabia que o moreno ia dizer agora.

Sherlock suspirou.

\- Eu tenho que ir a um lugar. Volto mais tarde.

O Sr. Holmes se afastou do Dr. Watson e saiu de casa o mais rápido que pôde. Por um momento achou que iria vomitar nos sapatos de John de tão nervoso que ficara. Simplesmente não conseguia dizer a John que estava apaixonado. Então, ficou andando sem rumo pelas ruas de Londres, pensando no que ia fazer quando chegasse ao apartamento 221 B. Teve uma grande idéia: iria expressar seus sentimentos por meio da escrita. Não precisaria falar e deixaria John contente também.

" _Genial, Sherlock!"_ Pensou consigo mesmo, sorrindo.

Holmes voltou para casa quase sapateando de alegria. Tudo ia dar tão certo. Pelo menos foi o que ele  _pensou_. Ao entrar no apartamento, deu de cara com John Watson sentado em sua poltrona esperando-o.

\- Você voltou. – Disse o médico.

\- Eu disse que voltava, não?

Ele se levantou e se aproximou de Sherlock.

\- Tem alguma coisa pra me contar, Sherlock?

\- Talvez.

\- Sim ou não? – John se aproximou mais um pouco. E falou calmamente. – Esta é a sua  _última_ chance.

John umedeceu os lábios a espera de uma resposta definitiva.

* * *

 

Sherlock o encarou brevemente e saiu. Não havia mais nada para dizer, tudo estava esclarecido. John escutou a porta do quarto de Holmes se fechar. Ele voltou a sentar na poltrona, suspirou tristemente e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Sentia-se um completo idiota por pensar que sua paixão era recíproca. Mas parecia tudo verdadeiro: a troca de olhares, as escapadas de Sherlock para seu quarto, os gestos. Por um bom tempo acreditou que os dois flertavam.

O Dr. Watson não sabia ao certo quando começara a gostar de Sherlock. Foi acontecendo aos poucos; no começo era apenas vontade de cuidar dele. Sabia que o detetive consultor era dependente de John, entretanto ele também dependia do amigo. Sherlock lhe dera uma vontade de viver, um ânimo. Não era só por resolver casos, tinha algo mais que nem John sabia descrever. E então, a gratidão virou amor. De uma hora pra outra, John se sentia completamente atraído por Holmes. Não sabia ao certo quando ele ficara tão irresistível aos seus olhos. Às vezes ele sentia vontade de arrancar suas roupas e agarrá-lo.

O loiro estava tão certo que Sherlock gostava dele que, esperava ansiosamente uma confissão. Para deixar claro que também estava interessado nele, começou a lhe lançar indiretas. Talvez isso facilitasse o processo da coisa toda. Porém, continuou tudo do jeito que estava. Holmes era inalcançável e às vezes não falava o que realmente sentia. Parecia que quanto mais John tentava se aproximar, Sherlock insistia em se afastar. A cabeça dele girava, as mãos tremiam e os olhos ardiam como se fosse chorar. Não se permitiu fazer isto. Aprendeu no exército a repelir sua vontade de cair no pranto e assim o fez.

" _Contenha-se, John. Esqueça isto e aja como se nada tivesse acontecimento. Afinal, você também não disse que gostava dele."_

John começou a pensar em como seria sua relação com Sherlock agora. Dormir no mesmo apartamento que ele seria horrível. Quem sabe fosse melhor procurar outro lugar para morar.

\- John. – Era a voz de Sherlock. Ele estava em pé, atrás dele e tocava seu ombro. – Será que pode ler uma coisa que eu escrevi?

Watson levantou os olhos, descrente naquilo que ouvira. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. Sherlock entregou o papel onde escreva a tal coisa e John começou a ler silenciosamente. O outro então se sentou no sofá, esperando o médico terminar sua leitura.

" _Eu gosto de ter você cuidando de mim. Não que eu dependa de você, é claro. Eu posso fazer tudo sozinho, mas eu_ _ **quero**_ _te ter ao meu lado, cuidando de tudo. Não sei se já está obvio (é claro que está, não?), mas quando eu apareço de noite no seu quarto dizendo que estou doente, é mentira. Só faço isto porque você cheira bem e eu me sinto muitíssimo feliz quando faz meu peito de travesseiro. A propósito, eu gosto de você. Melhor dizendo, eu te amo._

_P.S.: Escrever é melhor do que falar."_

Quando terminou de ler, Watson notou que suas mãos tremiam mais ainda. Ele mal conseguiu se levantar devido à falta de força repentina nas pernas. Tudo nele começou a falhar depois daquela declaração. Sherlock se aproximou dele.

\- E então? Ainda está decepcionado comigo?

\- Oh, Sherlock, isso foi tão... – Ele riu nervosamente. – Eu nem tenho palavras pra descrever. Irei guardar isto para sempre.

\- Você também me ama, não é?

\- Sim, não tenha dúvidas disto. – John suspirou e sorriu de lado. – Será que eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

\- Aham.

\- Eu posso te beijar? – As bochechas de Sherlock ficaram vermelhas.

\- Aham.

John teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo. Primeiro ele tocou o rosto pálido e se aproximou até finalmente pôr seus lábios nos dele. A boca de Sherlock era macia, diferente de tudo que ele já provara. O outro abriu a boca devagar, dando passagem para a língua de Watson. O beijo foi calmo e de uma singeleza que fazia os dois desejarem ter mais. Quando finalmente se separam para tomar ar, se entreolharam. Beijar um velho amigo às vezes poderia ser estranho. Estranho foi, mas não deixou de ser absurdamente bom.

Após aquilo tudo se tornou mais simples. John se tornou o namorado de Sherlock, então não precisou mais corrigir as pessoas. Sherlock ficou muito contente por não precisar mentir que estava doente só pra visitar a cama de Watson à noite. Afinal, agora os dois podiam sempre dormir juntos e o travesseiro do Sr. Holmes fazia parte do quarto de John também.

 


End file.
